The Affair Goes To Far:The Team That Gleams
by Egan
Summary: Jake and Sarah, or K-Arts and D-Jam, take their love for each other too far. Original is The Affair Goes To Far.
1. Regrets

**Jake's POV**

I sat on my bed hitting my head on the bed post. How can I be so stuiped? I'm only eleven! But yet it happened anyways.

Sarah sat on my bed, staring at me like I was a drunk monkey. Like this sort of: .0_o. Yeah, it was kind of disturbing.

"Jake, stop. You're going to hurt yourself. Or the post." Sarah said.

I stepped off my bed. I went to my closet and pulled on my robe.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll see you later." I said. Once I was out of the room I walked down the hall and stopped outside infront of the door. "Much later."

I jumped up and landed on the roof.

**Sarah's POV**

I walked out of Jake's room and walked to mine. I pulled on black pants and a black shirt and wrapped a black cloth over my mouth.

I walked out the door and caught up with Jake, oh wait, K-Arts.

"Hey! Kamera-Artist. Can't catch me!" I yelled and blasted forward.

"Hey!" K-Arts yelled and chased after me.

Once he caught up to me he tackled me and we both hit the roof of a house. Hard.

Me, not training as much as him and having one of those girly-girl-fragile figures, let out a high yelp.

K-Arts stood over me with a samurai sword in his hand. "Atleast I know you're a girl." he said.

I started crying as he raised the sword. "Please! Jake! Please! It's me, Sarah!" I yelled.

K-Arts dropped the sword behind him in shock. "Sarah?" he said.

He pulled off the cloth. He smiled. Probably at me crying, my red eyes, and my bleeding body.

But he kissed me. Right on the lips.

"All you had to do is say you wanted to come." K-Arts laughed.

**Jake's POV**

I picked Sarah up and went back to the tower.

Once we got there I let her walk to her room, but I stayed behind her the whole time.

Once in her room, I walked to mine.

I put on a purple shirt, dark blue pants, a black leather jacket, and a silver mask.

I ran outside, jump on my motorcycle, and drove through, well, over(I was mostly on the roofs), town. When I saw three guys being arrested, I jumped my motorcycle and landed on the cops.

One looked at me. "Who are you?" he asked, as the three villains ran.

"I am Blak Wasp. B-l-a-k-W-a-s-p. Remember that." I said and went back to the Tower.

I stepped inside in my Blak Wasp clothing, because I had nothing to change into. I guess I should have used the ducts, because D-Jam and the rest of the team stood at the door.

"We were just going to look for you. I guess you would rather be swashed at will then by force, Black Wasp." D-Jam said.

"It's Blak Wasp!" I yelled.

"I don't care!" D-Jam said.

"I do."

We all looked up.


	2. Young Deliver

**Sarah's POV**

I looked up to see Red X and Black Star. Robin and Starfire's evil identities.

"Hey what are you doing here as Red X and Black Star?" I asked.

"Because Blak Wasp is someone we all know. And some of us love." Red X said and glanced at me.

Then Red X shot his leg up and Blak Wasp knocked it away with his iron covered hand. Then Blak Wasp punched Red X across the face with his regular hand and it turned red.

"I'll give you a hint to who I am." Blak Wasp said, blocking all of their attacks. "My motto? When the fight gets hard, I fight harder."

"Jake!" I blurted.

"You can stop now." Blak Wasp said.

Red X stopped fighting. Blak Wasp took off his mask.

"I bet Batman never got hit in the face by his dad's foot." Jake said.

"You're right. Too bad you never gave anyone else a chance to bet." Robin said.

"You two are, as they say on this planet, silly." Starfire said.

Suddenly, I felt a pain in my side, and heard Jake yell. "This is why I regret doing everything I did in that room!" and then black.

When I woke up, I saw a little girl in Jake's hands.

"Jake, who's baby is that?" I asked.

"Ours." he said and sat me up with one hand.

"I thought I heard you say ours." I said.

"I did." Jake said and kissed me on the cheek.

"But, I'm only eleven. I couldn't deliver. Could I?" I looked at Starfire.

She nodded.

Jake sat on the bed beside me.


	3. The Talk

**Jake's POV**

When I saw Sarah's face when I told her the little girl in my hands was ours, I just had to smile.

I sat beside Sarah and let her hold our baby.

"I was thinking we name he Samantha." I said.

"Samantha? That's a good name." Sarah said.

Once we got back to the tower, Sarah was in a fit.

"We can't care for a child! We haven't even hit puberty!" Sarah said.

"Which brings up the question, how did I even do that?" I said and shivered at the thought.

"Will you shut up!" Edward yelled.

"Shhh! You'll wake up Samantha." Sarah said.

Samantha woke up but didn't cry. She put her hands up and made a grabbing motion towards me.

I put my arms out so I could hold her. Sarah gave her to me.

My dad stood right beside me. Probably because last time I held a baby, actually my little sister. I dropped her. Hey I was only five! Cut me some slack will ya?

"D... d... d... daddy." Samantha said.

"Sarah. Sarah!" I yelled.

Sarah ran into the room. She was in a wedding dress. "What is it?" she asked.

"Darn." I said.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"I saw you in your wedding dress before the wedding. That's bad luck." I said.

Sarah giggled. "Now what is it?"

"Samantha said her first word!" I exclaimed.

"M... m... m... mommy." Samantha said.

"Oh my!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Oh Joker." I said. Got hit in the back of the head with a spoon. "Hello! Holding a baby!" I yelled to my mom.

"Sorry hon!" she yelled back.

"'salright!" I yelled.

"Use correct grammer around Samantha!" she yelled.

"Whatever." I said to mostly myself.

**Samantha's POV**

_The next few pages and covered in pictures of stick superheros. No words._

**Sarah's POV**

I sat beside my fianc'e on the couch with Samantha. She was doing what Jake and me call 'sit 'n' dance'.

"Samantha, do you have to go to the bathroom?" I asked.

"Hm?" Samantha said.

"Samantha, do you have to go potty?" I said.

Samantha nodded.

I looked at Jake.

He picked up Samantha and walked down the hall. I heard him ask Samantha one thing. "Do you want to take the stairs, or slide down the pole?"

I was sure I knew the answer. Pole.

I laid down and closed my eyes, but couldn't fall asleep.

"Stressed about something?" Starfire's voice asked.

I opened my eyes.

"Yeah." I said.

"Want to talk about it?" Starfire asked.

"Sure."


	4. Former Titans

**Jake's POV**

Robin grabbed the newspaper and slammed it onto the counter in frusteration.

"What is it?" Starfire asked.

"They say a team of three captured Red X." Robin said.

"And they did." Starfire giggled.

"Oh and they say that Black Fire was caught by the Titans. Impossible!" Robin said.

Then there was a knock at the door.

A green rat ran in.

"Hello, former Titans!" Beast Boy said.

"Beast Boy! It's been a while!" Robin said.

"First time I've seen you smile." Raven said.

"Hello, Raven." Starfire said.

"Hello, Starfire." Raven said.

Starfire hugged her, she grimiced.

"Your hug, it burns." Raven said.

"Sorry." Starfire dropped to the ground.

Raven did too. "Where is our son?" she asked.

"Mom!" Gills ran up and stopped infront of his mom.

"Hello, Beast Boy. I've heard many stories about you from your many girlfriends." I laughed.

Beast Boy hit his forehead with his hand.

Robin laughed.

"First time I've heard you laugh Dad." I said.

"He never laughed when he was in the Teen Titans." Raven said.

"Oh, and what about you? I never saw you parance around the tower yelling 'I'm a pretty unicorn." Robin said.

"No, but we've seen you do it." Beast Boy said.

Robin hung his head. "I hate my life."

"We hate your life too. That's why we got our own!" Beast boy opened his mouth in a stuiped smile and shoke his head up and down.

"Hello." Sarah walked into the room, holding Samantha.

"And who is this?" Raven asked.

"This is Samantha. Our baby." I put my arm around Sarah.

"Our? Who else?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sarah and Jake's." Robin said.

Beast Boy turned into a hummingbird. Then he changed back. "See? I told you I don't need an inhailer." Beast Boy said.


End file.
